


C РОЖДЕСТВОМ ОЛЛИ

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Request: Anonymous: HI HI HI I HEARD YOU WRITE ARROW ONE SHOTS WOW IM EXITED. OKEY. Can I get a Oliver Queen x Reader where the reader met Oliver in Russia, when he was suppose to be on the NU. She was one of the best fighters he ever met, better than him. She finds herself back in starting around Christmas time and he opens up her home to her and they fall in love-again at Christmas and mistletoe and cute fluff? Please?????





	C РОЖДЕСТВОМ ОЛЛИ

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this one shot in English is “Merry Christmas Ollie” as long as Google Translate is to be trusted :) Also any other Russian I used is in english right after.

## Starling City Airport

There was Christmas music playing throughout the busy airport, families with cranky children rushed from one terminal to the next. Businessmen talked to clients on cell phones trying to seal deals now so that when they arrived at their destinations, all they needed to do was sign papers and get back on the plane home to spend time with their own families.

The only decoration adorning the walls were holiday wreaths in festive colors of green and red. Airplane arrivals and departures were called out over the loudspeakers, the latest announcing the arrival of Air Russia flight 2341 arriving at Gate 4C. Tired passengers exited the flight with their carry-ons and Christmas gifts, happy to be on the ground after such a long flight.

Cheerful hello’s were called out to people they hadn’t seen in long periods of time. Hugs and kisses greeted all but one passenger and she stood quietly to the side, observing everyone. Finally a path was clear and you walked towards the luggage carousel, grabbing your one bag you walked to customs. Your eyes darted around the area, taking in the armed security, noting vantage points for unknown assailants that could be waiting.

You quietly stood in line waiting to be called. The last time you were on American soil, you were three years old with your parents heading to Russia, over twenty-three years ago. You felt eyes on you making you wish you had your gun, just to feel the cool comforting grip of metal in your hands would make this trip so much easier. But you had promised your uncle that you wouldn’t bring it, so you relied on your training to calm yourself. Glancing around, you smiled when you found the eyes that had been staring at you, the cherubic face of a little blonde girl was watching you from her father’s side.

The little girl grew brave breaking her hand away from her father’s grasp, she cautiously approached you. You held up a hand to the father as he started to come after her, smiling at him and then down at her. You knelt down, “Hello голубка (little dove).”

She looked at you, eyes wide she reached out one pudgy hand and brushed it against the white fur of your heavy coat. “You look like angel,” she said sweetly. “Me touch you hat, pwease.”

You laughed softly, nodding your head, you reached up taking the matching fur hat from your head and you placed it atop her blonde curls. She giggled and ran back to her dad.

“Next please!” The guard asked.

You walked up to the counter, handing the man your passport you smiled at the man and then listened as the father next to you pleaded with his little girl to give the hat back to you.

The guard cleared his throat in annoyance, “What is the purpose of your visit? Business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure,” you smiled. You decided to leave out the business you were handling for Bratva-it wouldn’t get you through customs any quicker.

The man nodded and placed your passport on the ID scanner. You knew the minute the alert popped up on his screen by the way his eyes widened and his muscles tensed.

Leaning in closer you whispered, “I am only here for Christmas my friend. We both know that I am on ARGUS’s watchlist, nothing more. This will let them know that I am here and by the time I leave your wonderful airport I will have a man following me.”

He gulped nervously, his hands twitching, his eyes darting between you and the armed guard behind you. Silently you hoped that he would just let you go, you didn’t want to start an incident in front of innocent people. You sighed audibly when he relaxed and handed your passport back.

“Wise choice my friend,” you murmured taking the hat back from the man. “Happy holidays!” You picked up your luggage and walked quickly for the exit.

* * *

## The Arrow’s Lair

The sound of rapid beeping could be heard throughout the underground lair of Oliver Queen. Roy paused his training to look at one of the many screens that helped monitor the city.

“Felicity!  _Why_ are you watching customs at Starling Airport?” Roy asked.

Felicity walked quickly over to check the red flashing alert. “I figure it’s better to be safe than sorry, so I monitor customs to alert us of any potential supervillains dropping by.” She tapped on the keyboard bringing up the alert. “Huh! This is just someone on ARGUS’s watchlist. Y/N Knyazev, she has ties to the Russian Mafia.”

Coming down the steps, Oliver stopped causing Digg to bump into him. “Felicity? Who did you say just landed?”

“Y/N Knyazev” she answered. “Let me guess, she was on this island with Sara and Shado too. Wow it was like your own personal Charlie’s Angels wasn’t it?” She replied with a smirk.

Oliver paled, “Something like that.”

“Are you okay, man?” Digg asked.

“Yes. That’s a name I haven’t heard in years but I think of her often,” he replied, his eyes filled with memories.

* * *

## Russia Five Years Ago

_Oliver had spent weeks trying to locate Anatoly, if he could find him then he could complete this job for Waller and finally go home. His Intel finally paid off as he walked into the seedy bar, eyes sharp as he searched out his old island castaway. For such a dark, hole in the wall bar the clientele certainly dressed as if it were the most trendiest bar in all of Russia, Oliver thought._

_Something niggled in the back of his mind as he approached his old friend, he stopped moving when he realized that there were no women in this bar and how all of a sudden there was no noise whatsoever. Oliver closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever was to come. His muscles tensed at the shuffling footsteps behind him, jumping when his arms were grabbed roughly, keeping him in place._

_“Сtоп! Почему ты здесь?” ( Stop! Why are you here) a strong female voice asked as she stepped in front of the shaggy haired man._

_Oliver snorted at the woman’s question. She was a tiny thing, her Y/H/C hair plaited down her back in a thick braid, her eyes never left his as she attempted to decipher his snort. Oliver chuckled at the way she tilted her head, loved how her face lit up when she chuckled and smiled back-loved it until she backhanded him and repeated her question as blood trickled from his lip._

_His anger erupted at the move, he broke loose quickly from the hold and stepped towards the woman, “I don’t want to hurt you little-”_

_She clenched her jaw and swung her tiny fist, catching him in the eye. His head snapped back with the blow, he clenched his own fist and swung hard at her. She ducked and followed up with a side kick to his stomach which knocked him back several steps. He landed with a thud against the pool table, he reached over and took the pool stick from the slack jawed man standing there. He broke the stick over his knee and he moved forward rapidly swinging the makeshift batons at the woman who ducked and weaved, dancing away from the man. A comrade, Oliver supposed yelled out to her, throwing a set of matching black batons at her._

_Moving with incredible grace the woman matched him move for move, both of them sweating and panting heavily, each of them getting contact with the other several times. The men cheered and bets were yelled out against the clacking sounds of the batons and sometimes the sound of flesh being hit. The woman danced around Oliver and swung the baton against his back and quickly followed through with a hard swing against the back of his knees bringing him to the floor. She threw her batons to the side, grabbed him by his long hair, she yanked his head back and suddenly a blade was at his throat. Oliver held his hands out away from him and everyone froze at the sharp male voice yelling, “ Достаточно!” (Enough)_

* * *

## Present

“Earth to Oliver? How did you meet her?” Felicity asked.

“She kicked my ass,” he chuckled.  
  
“She did  _what_ now?” Roy said.

Oliver looked at his young friend and nodded, “She is a better fighter than anyone I’ve seen. Better than Shado, Slade Wilson, Nyssa and Sara.” He paused as he thought of soft kisses in the snow, sweaty workouts that turned to passionate embraces, words whispered softly between them in front of a roaring fire. “Felicity, I need you to find out where she’s staying, please. Digg, we need to pay a visit to Nikolai, if she’s here-Bratva is involved.”

Digg nodded, pulling his weapon from its holster he checked it over quickly, “Why not call Anatoly and see why she’s here?”

“Later. Right now track and observe is on the menu. Roy get back to training.” Oliver nodded to Digg and both men headed for the stairs, Oliver’s phone buzzing interrupting their talk. “Change of plans, Diggle, head to Nikolai’s, track and report. We need to go pick out a tree with mom and Thea. Roy your presence has been requested.”

* * *

You tipped the bellboy generously as he left your hotel suite, your luggage would wait until morning to unpack. The only thing you wanted right now was a bubble bath, food and sleep. You paused to stare at the Christmas tree that had been set up by the staff, it was beautiful with it’s clear lights twinkling. There was a large box wrapped in blue metallic paper that appeared to ripple and shine when the lights hit it. Chuckling to yourself when you saw it was from your uncle, you decided to open it after you relaxed.

You headed to the bedroom, pausing long enough to open the suitcase on the luggage rack. Grabbing a large T-shirt and underwear you continued on to the bathroom. You turned the water on in the large ornate tub getting it just the right temperature, you poured the bubble bath and walked back out towards the living room.

Stopping at the fully stocked bar, you poured a glass of champagne that was waiting for you, then you stepped on the balcony to enjoy Starling City-your new home. The city lights twinkled like the stars in the night sky and you sighed. You allowed yourself to finally think of Oliver for the first time since your uncle had told you that you were moving. You knew he had made Starling City his home again and you were here to right a wrong that had been made concerning him.

‘Tomorrow,’ you thought. You would deal with Nikolai tomorrow. You stepped back into your room pulling the French doors closed behind you. You grabbed the present from under the tree, ripping the paper away revealed an aluminum case. You set it on the couch, flipping the latches you opened it and smiled. All of your weapons lay there nestled in the black foam. The cool metal glinting from the tree lights, you grabbed your Beretta, checking to see if it was loaded, you made your way to the bathroom where you could relax in the fragrant tub.

* * *

Oliver stood on the roof across the street from the Starling City Plaza Hotel, having watched you walk out on the balcony had given him the feeling of home. Before he let himself be happy that you were here though, he had to find out why you were here. He pulled the arrow from his quiver, lining up his shot in one smooth movement, he breathed out and released the bowstring. The grappling arrow embedded into the concrete and soon he was sliding over the busy street below to land silently on the balcony.

Once inside he quickly searched the living room, pausing at the weapons case he took notice that a handgun was missing. He heard the bathroom door open, his heart stuttered when he caught whiff of the lavender scent you adored. He shook his head to clear away the memories, he reached for another arrow, lining it up he aimed for the doorway. He pressed two fingers against his vest activating the voice modulator, “Y/N Knyazev, why are you in my city?”

You froze inside the bedroom at the voice coming from your living room. Quickly you pulled the slide back, you brought the gun up holding it in both hands, you moved slowly to the doorway. “I’m coming out and I’m armed.”

You stopped at the doorway, both aiming for the other while you were the only one in the dark about the other’s identity. Oliver felt like all the air had been sucked from the room as he watched you, God you were so beautiful. He knew in that moment that even if you were here to start an apocalypse he didn’t care, he just wanted you back. “I’ll say it again, why are you in my city?”

“I’m here to find an old friend, someone who meant the world to me in what seems like a lifetime ago,” you said softly. Suddenly you wanted to find Oliver more than deal out the Bratva business you were here for.

The hooded man took one step toward you, then froze. He reached for something attached to his vest and threw it on the ground in front of you. When it hit the ground there was a crack in the air and a bright pure white light erupted blinding you temporarily. You threw an am up in front of your face to shield it from the sparks and smoke. When the mini explosion was over, you were alone.

* * *

## The Lair

Oliver was sitting at the bench sharpening his arrow heads, his mind going over and over last night. He knew in his heart that you had been talking about him and he had forgotten for just a moment that he had been wearing the mask when he had stepped towards you. As he stood there staring at you, your face shifted into Shado’s then it morphed into Sara’s as she was sucked into the ocean. Being who he was meant that he didn’t get the happy ending, the sooner he realized that the better.

“Uh, Oliver, I think that one’s sharp enough, don’t you?” Diggle asked,  chuckling.

Oliver looked embarrassed as he laid the arrow to the side.

“She’s really under your skin, isn’t she?” Digg said.

Oliver nodded, “I love her, John. I thought we would never see each other again, so I buried my feelings but seeing her last night brought it all back.”

“So do something about it, Oliver,” Felicity said from behind him. “Don’t give me that crap about not getting the happy ending. It sounds as if she can take care of herself, and if she’s really here for you I’d say the feelings are mutual.”

“So where are we with the track and report at Nikolai’s,” Oliver said shifting the conversation to something he could control.

Felicity and Diggle rolled their eyes at each other when Oliver got up and walked towards the computer workstation. Oliver grabbed his earpiece, “Roy? What’s the status at Nikolai’s?”

Roy’s voice crackled back, “So far so..Wait! There’s a car pulling up. Yeah, it’s the hot girl from the picture-sorry Oliver,” Roy quickly added on. “I’m going to get closer, I’ll keep you posted.”

Oliver exhaled, “She lied to me!”

“Boss, you don’t know that, she’s Bratva too. Maybe Anatoly had business that needed done in person,” Diggle said.

“Oliver!” Roy’s voice called out. “Dude, you should get here! This girl is good.”

Oliver was already grabbing his suit, “She is kicking some serious ass!” Roy said awe filling his voice.

Oliver moved faster, “Digg let’s move!”

* * *

Nikolai was on his knees in front of you, he hadn’t started the begging or pleading that most men do when they realize that they are this close to death, being Bratva meant you gave up that fear. Three of his guards lay on the ground-dead, four more had come out of the building but at your announcement they now stood behind you.

“Roy, what’s happening?” Oliver yelled over the sound of his motorcycle.

“She killed three guards and has Nikolai on his knees, Oliver, whatever she said to the other guys that came out are now standing behind her,” Roy reported back.

Oliver twisted the throttle more on his motorcycle, he had to get there before you killed anyone else. Finally he spied the garage and his heart started beating again.

“Oliver! She’s going to kill him!” Roy said softly.

“Stop her!” Oliver yelled. He heard Roy yell the command for her to stop, heard you yell back in Russian and  just as he stopped the motorcycle  he heard the one gunshot. He jerked feeling as if he had been hit, dismounting quickly he ran up to the entrance pulling an arrow and lining up a shot and slid to a stop.

“Y/N Knyazev!” he yelled. “You lied to me!”

You shook your head as you turned toward the hooded man, “No! I told you the truth, I am here to find someone who meant the world to me. I just didn’t tell you everything, this man disrespected a person who my Uncle Anatoly considers family.”

Oliver sucked in a breath, Nikolai was dead because of him. He remembered asking the man for help, he should have known Anatoly would see the disrespect that Nikolai showed Oliver.

“In my family and the business that we are in, disrespect is paid for with blood,” you said. “I swear that no more death will be done in your city, on my honor. All I want now is to find the man I long to see.”

Oliver held his breath, he could feel Roy and Digg’s eyes on him, Felicity was speaking rapidly into his earpiece telling him to go for it already. He slowly lowered his bow, never taking his eyes off of you. “Вы нашли меня возлюбленную,” (You found me sweetheart) he said.

Your heart stopped, “Wh-what?”

Oliver tapped his vest turning his voice modulator off, “Вы нашли меня возлюбленную.”

You dropped the gun to the ground, “Ollie?” Surely you were dreaming, you thought. You pinched your arm. “Is it really you?”

He reached up pushing his hood off, then he grabbed the mask and pulled it off. He stood there partly frozen in fear as he wondered what you would do. When you took off running towards him, he smiled, holding his arms open for you. You had tears running down your face as you leapt into his arms and he swung you around.

The next few days passed in a blur for both you and Oliver. You tried to spend every waking moment together and at night, you were always wrapped around the other. At Diggle’s suggestion, Oliver took time off from protecting the city to reacquaint himself with you. He took you ice skating in the park, both of you laughing ridiculously when you found out that he couldn’t skate. With the help of some local kids, you and he had built a snowman in the park and then an epic snowball battle had erupted.

Last night had been the lighting of the city Christmas tree and you had met Moira and Thea for the first time. You had been so nervous that you changed outfits several times and threatened Oliver’s manhood for laughing at you. At the end of the night though Moira hugged you and thanked you for making Oliver the happiest she’s seen him since he’d been back. Thea had invited you to the Christmas party that the Queen’s were famous for, which you graciously accepted.

Looking in the mirror, you double checked every detail from your hair to your shoes, Oliver was picking you up in a few minutes and you wanted to be perfect. Hearing the knock at your hotel room door, you smiled, grabbed your clutch purse and hurried to the door. You inhaled sharply at seeing Oliver in his tuxedo, “Let’s stay here and have Christmas on our own,” you grinned naughtily at him.

He shook his head, “As much as I want to be the only one to see you in that amazing dress, we are going to this party, and then after I will bring you back here and peel you out of that dress.”

You smirked, “What are we waiting for then?”

The party had been going for hours, when you finally were able to break away with Oliver. You stepped up to the french doors with Oliver behind you to watch a light snow falling, coating everything in white that shimmered and glittered with the holiday lights twinkling on and off, it looked like your own private winter wonderland. He wrapped his arms around you, and leaned down to nuzzle against your neck.

“I’m so happy that you’re here. Merry Christmas, Y/N, I love you,” he whispered against your ear.

“C Рождеством Олли, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> again this was written on tumblr just transferring my work here


End file.
